Various methods and structures for airless spraying of materials are available. Many of the same operate in both a spraying and a cleaning position which allows for rotation of the flat end spray tip for cleaning of the same by the rearward flow of material therethrough. This concept eliminates disassembly of the tip and holder from the gun for cleaning purposes. The time and labor cost involved in disassembly and cleaning is significant.
With the applicant's unit, a rotatable, flat tip holder is provided which is rotatable and positionable within a spray tip body to provide two distinct positions. The first of such positions is, obviously, the material spraying position with the second being a reversed position in which material is directed oppositely through the tip to remove any particles or obstructions that may have lodged in the tip and which prevent proper spraying. Following reverse, cleaning, material flow, the unit is repositioned to proper material spray position.
Applicant's unit provides a unique structure for providing a seal between a tip capturing head and the tip holder such that proper sealing is maintained along the material flow path during spraying and cleaning.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a new and unique flat tip holder for airless spraying which allows rotation of the same within the material flow path to allow material to flow through the tip in both a spraying and in a cleaning direction.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a new and unique flat tip holder for airless spraying which includes structure to adjust the sealing pressure on an in-line seal to maintain the flat tip in proper material flow position and condition.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a new and unique flat tip holder for airless spraying which includes a positionable holder member within a sprayer base to allow flow of material through the flat tip in both directions without being removed from the base.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will more fully appear from the accompanying drawings and description of a preferred form of the invention.